The Four Horsemen
The Four Horsemen is the sixth episode of Knighted. Anecdote Plot is working at something in his basement. He has a computer turned on and is currently working with a saw. He slices a large chunk of metal in half and then picks up the two halves in his gloved hands and places them in a bucket of water. He takes off the gloves and then types something into the computer. He outs his gloves back on and then walks over to the bucket. He takes out both of the chunks of metal and places them on a board. He turns a light on over them and then sits down in a chair to wait. He takes off his gloves again and puts them on the table. There is a beep from the computer. He rolls the chair over to it and then clicks on a message that has popped up. Paper: Video call? At 4:15 in the morning? clicks on a button which brings up a video call with Rose. Paper: What do you want, Rose? Rose: Remember that thing I asked you to help me with? Paper: You mean rescuing your friends? Rose: Yes. I may have found the perfect opportunity. Paper: Explain... Rose: My brother got a job as a security guard. He's a member of the Red Wind Riders, too. Paper: Of course he is... Rose: So when should we do it? Paper: How about tonight? Rose: Sounds great... Paper: What do you think this is...? We're going to rescue your friends... not anything else... Rose: Yeah, I know... What are you working on... Paper: I was just doing some tests with a metal... Rose: Okay, well I got to go now. See you tonight... Paper: Bye. video call ends. Paper stands up from the chair and goes over to the metal under the light. The light has dried the chunks. Paper puts on his gloves and picks up a sanding machine. He turns it on and begins to smooth the surface of the metals. Several metal ships get shot forward as he sands, but they all land in a protective tray. After a few moments, he stops the sander. Paper: That should do it... walks over to the far side of the room and opens a container. The container is filled with mostly ice. There are two beakers at the top of the ice. One has a blue liquid and one has a red liquid. He picks up the beaker with the red liquid in it. Paper: This will either work... or kill me... gulps and then takes a small amount of liquid into a vial. He slowly pours the vial over on of the chunks of metal. The reaction turns the metal into a red color and makes the surface bubble, but it soon hardens leaving a bubbly texture over it. Paper picks up the chunk and places it on a board labeled Finished. He walks back over to the container and places the red liquid in it. He picks up the blue liquid and repeats the process up to the point where he pours the liquid over a chunk of metal. Paper: Let's try this... begins to pour the liquid over the metal. The second the liquid comes into contact with the metal, it makes the metal expand very quickly. Paper backs away and then looks and notices a sample of an unknown mineral on the other side of the room. Paper: I'm doomed. metal touches the mineral and the mineral spreads all over the still expanding solid. Eventually, the pieces of metal bursts in an explosion. Paper gets knocked back against the wall and falls unconscious as the metal scraps go flying every where. The only things left standing are the lab equipment and computer, which were in a protective shell of a material, and the red bubbly metal that Paper had created moments ago. The camera zooms in on the metal. Song camera cuts to a parking lot across the street from the United Republic of Planets. Paper's car is parked in the parking lot. Paper and Rose are sitting in the car. Rose: It's a simple enough mission. We go inside, find them, and break them out. Nothing more... nothing less... Paper: You say simple? I say dangerous. If we get caught, we're dead... Rose: Which is why we don't get caught... opens the door to the car and steps out. Paper gets out a moment later. They walk across the street towards the building. The guards let them in and they go through security. After a moment, they get through security and make it to the common area. Paper: Where are they being held? Rose: Downstairs. We need to find an elevator. looks around and eventually spots a hallway. Rose: Maybe this way... leads Paper down a hallway. There are no doors in the hallway or guards. They eventually make it to a door. On the other side, they find a staircase. Rose: Bingo... leads Paper all the way down the stairs and then heads through the door at the bottom. They dive into a side room just as the guard turns the corner. She sits down on a chair in the room. Paper: We're in here why? Rose: Two guard was coming and we have to plan our escape route. We obviously can't go out the way we came so I'm checking for a way out... looks around in the room but there are no windows. Paper: Nothing in here... Rose: I can see that... Paper: So next room? Rose: We can't check them all... But yeah, let's go... opens the door a bit and eventually runs our of the room. Paper follows her down a hallway all the way to a door marked "Classified". Paper: Here we are... Rose: Ready? Paper: Let's go... takes out her phone and opens up a hacking app. She connects the phone to the lock and after a moment the door unlocks and opens. They run inside and the door closes a second later. They dive behind a lab table and then sneak their way through a room. They eventually make it to another door. They quickly jump up, open the door and head through it. They find a long dark hallway with another hallway that connects to it. They stop at the intersection. Paper: Which way? Rose: Map says left... Paper: You have a map? Rose: Downloaded it when I hacked that door... just go to the left... head to the left and open a door. They make it to jail room. There are no guards but the door won't open behind them. Rose: Great, a one way door... walk into the room and look around. After a moment, Rose finds friends. Rose: There you are... runs over to them. Rose: Issac, Scott, Steph, wake up! Issac: Oh, what happened? Rose: You used the Vermiculium... Scott: Oh, I remember that... Rose: Can we just go? Steph: How are supposed to get out of this cell? takes out a sword wrapped in detection proof sheathe. He cuts quickly slices through the bars as the three former inmates walk out into the hallway. Issac: Thanks... Paper: Don't mention it, now let's go... runs over to the door. Paper gets on one side and Issac and Scott line up behind him. Rose gets on the other side with Steph behind her. Paper: 3, 2, 1, go! jumps into the doorway and finds a bunch of guards on the other side. He begins to slice through them as the other four begin to help. Rose kicks one and then grabs another and throws him into the third. She takes out very small chunk of Vermiculium only big enough to cover her arm. She blows gusts of winds at the guards as many of them get knocked to he ground. Issac kicks one in the face but then gets punched by one as he falls to the ground. Scott kicks one and then Steph punches one to the ground. A guard is about to kick Rose but Paper jumps in and knocks the guard into the wall. He then spins around and kicks the last guard to the ground. Scott helps up Issac. Rose: Down this hallway should take us to the exit, but there will be more guards waiting for us... Paper: So far, like you said, this does seem pretty easy... walk down the hallway and go through a door. They find themselves it a courtyard. There is another section of the building in front of them. Issac: This has trap written all over it. they even walk, guards storm out of the other building. About 200 guards line up and aim their guns at the 5 heroes. Commercial begins to slash his way through the guards while Rose absorbs another small chunk of Vermiculium and begins to blow gusts of red wind at the guards. Issac kicks one guard in the face and then gets hit from behind by another guard. Scott jumps in and kicks that guard in the head before spinning and punching another in the head. Steph kicks two guards and then gets hit from behind, but then she regains her balance and kicks another guard. Paper jumps in and slashes through some more guards and eventually makes a path to the other side. Paper: Let's go! leads the others down a path. He slashes through all the guards as if they were nothing until there are no guards left. All 5 make a break from the door and go through it. They run down a hall and make it to the second floor of this building. Paper jumps over a table and then takes out two guards. The third guard runs out of the room in the other direction as the heroes follow. He gets to something in the hallway and after he presses it the alarm goes off. Steph: Great... Rose: Just keep running... run down the hallway and find themselves in a staircase. Scott: Why are we going up? Paper: That's the only way there is to go... run up the staircase all the way to the top and eventually find themselves in well it room. Two Magisters are standing at the far end of the room. One of them is Farrin. Farrin: Paper? You're leading the breakout? I thought you were with the Plumbers? Paper: I am, and you should be, too... Farrin: This is ridiculous... I am with the Plumbers. Paper: The Plumbers goal is to provide for peace between planets, correct? If you're letting the Earth be controlled by 2 aliens species, the Vutcho and the Sreyonia, then you aren't doing that... Magister: Enough of this... If you surrender yourself we'll let you go... Rose: No. Paper has a point... The Plumbers are on the wrong side. They joined with the Vutcho and the Sreyonia because they wanted to make sure the people of Earth saw them as diplomatic, but instead they fell into their trap. By siding with the Plumbers, the people of Earth did see them as diplomatic, which allowed them to do whatever they wanted. These two races are now practically controlling the Earth... Farrin: What proof do you have? Rose: Go into the underground city... The Vutcho and Sreyonia each have their base down there. Send one person inside and tell them to find the data files... Paper: Won't be necessary... takes out a tablet and opens up the data files. He projects them onto the wall of the room. Paper: These two species along with two others, the Kothralians and the Hortesians came to Earth for resources. These planets are involved in a very complex four way war that has been going on for millennia. No race will stop they have been exterminated or until they have won. Farrin: How do we know that these haven't been forged? Magister: Because I trust him... You can go... We're sorry for wrongfully imprisoning you... Paper: And we thank you for believing us... Magister: Tomorrow the Magisters will announce they're decision... By the way, I am Magister Theko. Rose: Nice to meet you, Magister Theko. camera cuts to Paper's basement. Paper, Rose, Issac, Scott, and Steph are all sitting in the six chairs in the room with one being empty. Scott: So let me get this straight. The Knights were against the Red Wind Riders... Paper: Originally, but now I think we've made an alliance... Issac: And there are four others? Paper: There were... Now there are only three. Jack switched sides. Steph: To whom's side? Paper: The Sreyonia. His father is one of them. His mother is human, though... Rose: And everything there is to know about the races, we know, right? Paper: Yes... Scott: Can I just say that this place looks disgusting... Paper: I had a little explosion of some Silver this morning. A chunk exploded and sent shrapnel flying everywhere... Rose: What were you testing... Paper: I was testing different metals with two different liquids: liquid Hyacinthin and liquid Vermiculium. The Hyacinthin caused the explosion. Rose: Vermiculium? Paper: Perhaps you misheard... liquid Vermiculium, the kind that's really cold... Scott: Wait, when it gets cold... it melts? Paper: It's more like it dries out when it gets warm... Rose: But why were you doing this? Paper: Since Vermiculium can't be touched for long periods of time in its natural state, it would be hard to make a sword out of it. I'm combining it with other metals to try and neutralize this effect. walks over to the lab desk and picks up the red bubbly rock. Paper: This is Vermiculium over silver... throws it at the wall. It doesn't shatter. Paper: It's pretty strong but I'm afraid I can't sand it into a normal shape because of that. I need something that is easier manipulated... Rose: Did you try both the Vermiculium and the Hyacinthin? [Paper stops in place. He runs over to the container and grabs the Hyacinthin. He pours a small amount on top of the red bubbly rock. It soon begins to melt and eventually turns into a liquid and goes all over the lab desk. Paper: Rose you're a genius... gets up and walks over to the newly formed concoction. She reaches her hand out to touch it. When she does, the metal runs up her hands and gets absorbed into her body. Paper: This doesn't look good... falls to the ground. After a moment she stands back up with Paper's help. Her skin suddenly turns purple in color and then she roars angrily at Paper. Paper: Yeah, this doesn't look good... Commercial grabs Paper and throws him into the wall. She flips the lab table and begins to destroy the other equipment. Paper: Stop her... jumps at her but Rose grabs his fist and then throws him into Issac. She kicks Steph and then gets kicked by Paper. he runs back to the lab equipment and searches to find something. Paper: Where is it? searches through the destroyed equipment and eventually finds what he is looking for. Paper: There it is... picks up a syringe and then puts small amount of a green liquid in it. With the syringe in his hand, he jumps at Rose and kicks her in the face. She falls to the ground. He sits down beside her and injects the green liquid into her body. After a moment she falls unconscious. The purple in her skin eventually fades away. Paper: She should wake in a few minutes... Scott: What did you do? Paper: The Vermiculium had a bad reaction with the Hyacinthin and then accidentally got absorbed by Rose. I injected her with Viridium, the natural opposite of Hyacinthin. wakes up. Rose: That was terrible... Paper: You probably shouldn't have touched it... however, this is a major advancement in my work... Rose: Just one more question? Paper: Yeah? Rose: Why were you trying to make a sword made out of Vermiculium... Paper: Because once a race assembles Ascalon, we're going to need the most powerful sword we can get... camera cuts to a podium outside of the URP. A crowd is standing in front of the podium while Theko is at the podium. Some other Plumbers are standing behind him. Theko: After a brief internal investigation, it is with a heavy heart that we are announcing our decision to sever ties with both the Vutcho and Sreyonian forces, effective immediately. We also hereby impeach the Secretary General of the Untied Republic of Planets, Wanophi, from his office and appoint Alexander Forsenin of the Earth country Germany to this position. We will announce any further changes later today. Thank you for your time... screen suddenly pauses. The camera zooms out until it eventually becomes a television screen that Ortella and Valek are watching. Valek: What does this mean for us? Ortella: Wanophi was a Vutcho, so now the URP is very much neutral. But the humans don't suspect any suspicious activity. Now would be the perfect time to send someone in.] Valek: My son? Ortella: I was thinking the same thing... Valek: And once he's inside the humans will know all about the Vutcho's plans... Ortella: And our goals will become to much easier to achieve... End Category:Episodes Category:Knighted Category:Knighted Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd